


sexting

by Anonymous



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Lingerie, Sexting, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Do not share
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Daniel: hey Kevin what are you up to?

Kevin: just looking over some videos

Kevin: why what's up?

Daniel: ok I need your opinion and feel free to be honest with me

Daniel: I just didn't know who else to ask, you see

Kevin: sure what's it about?

I was just lounging around. It was Saturday afternoon and I was getting quite bored as I was looking over some videos that were being edited when Daniel texted me. He seemed to need genuine help with something and I wasn't busy, so why not? Any friend would do the same, even if they weren't secretly crushing on the guy. 

Kevin: Dan?

Daniel: *photo sent*

Daniel: what do you think

Kevin: oh

Kevin: who's that

Daniel: it doesn't matter

Daniel: just tell me what you think, like is it any good.

Huh. Well. He appears to have just sent me a pair of legs dressed up in fishnet stockings and black high heels. The legs were almost as pale as mine, providing heavy contrast against the dark black of the stockings and shoes. I couldn't see the underlying legs in detail so I really had no idea who's they were or if they were a man's or a woman's.

Were they... his legs? I know it's an ongoing joke on his subreddit... Whoever it is, their legs were doing something to me, which is stupid because I don't have a fetish or anything of the sort, I just kept imagining them as Daniel's.

Daniel: Kevin?

Kevin: yes

Kevin: good

Daniel: it's kinda funny looking huh

Kevin: no the person's legs are fine.

Kevin: I mean I've never looked at legs like those before idk what to say

Daniel: yeah they're kind of too skinny aren't they

Kevin: there's nothing wrong with that! you're skinny and you pull it off well and so does whoever this leg person is

Daniel: leg person lol

Kevin: well idk who it is but they're legs are attractive

Kevin: please don't tell me it's like an 80 year old grandpa

Daniel: nah don't worry

Daniel: do you think a skirt would go with it or is that too much

Kevin: I'm no fashion expert but I bet it'll look great on them

Daniel: what if they're a man though

Daniel: hypothetically

Kevin: clothes don't have gender

Daniel: *photo sent*

Kevin: who is this???

Daniel: why do you want to know

Kevin: so I can tell them they look really fecking good

Kevin: it hits different

Daniel: *photo sent*

Kevin: omg what

Kevin: you?

Daniel: yeah.

Kevin: you look amazing holy shit I don't have a thing for legs or feet but yours are really

Kevin: omg you look so good though like really

Kevin: am I scaring you I'm sorry you just

Daniel: no Kevin you're fine

Daniel: is it just my legs though

Kevin: no it's just you in general that gets me kind of crazy

Daniel: I know what you mean

Kevin: you do look hot though

Daniel: I'm wearing panties too

Kevin: fuck

Kevin: you know I want to do ungodly things to you, fishnets or not

Kevin: it's just kind of all resurfacing now

Daniel: what things Kevin <3

Kevin: I want to kiss you, leave bruises where only I can see them

Kevin : I want to suck you off and swallow your cum

Kevin: I want to pin you under me and fuck you 

Kevin : and leave bruises on your legs in between the holes of those tights

Daniel: fuck I'm down for that and more

Daniel: *photo sent *

Kevin : fuck I'm touching myself

Daniel: where? ;) 

Kevin : *sent picture * 

Daniel : fuck Kev, your cock is massive can't wait until it's inside of me

Kevin: you're doing this to me

Daniel: you should take a guess at what I'm doing

Kevin : I'm gonna come Daniel

Daniel : save some for me ❤️ 

Kevin : *photo sent *

Daniel : good boy. Hope you've saved some for when I come over. 

I collapsed on the bed, panting. Oh fuck I want him to come over soon.


End file.
